Above all else, Have Courage
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy takes Molly to New Orleans, planning on a big surprise, but life throws them a curveball when a spandex clad, shining super hero is continuously saving the day. He seems too good to be true, so Molly and Remy dig to discover what this new protector of the innocent is hiding. 64th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Well, here's a really important story for the series! I'm so excited to share it with the world, even if I know I get few readers/reviews these days, I'm still going because I want to see the series completed for my own satisfaction. I love the characters and coming up with plots, so I continue for the love of writing and my passion for X-Men:Evo and X-Men as a franchise. Also, important, the horrible New Orleans floods that happened in 2006 in real life will happen later on in my stories, probably even after the series ends. (Not sure if I could work it in, so I'm not committing myself to anything.) So I'm not ignoring it or it's seriousness, but it'd tarnish the whole story if fan fic NOLA was still cleaning up in that version of 2007.

* * *

It was finally September. Remy being on pins and needles with anticipation was an understatement. Things were set in motion, he had a plan, and now he just had to fine tune some details. Would they walk through Burbon street before dinner or after? Did he want to serve the ring in champagne?  
How much would it cost to have a violin player at the table while Remy popped the question?

But the real detail was, could Remy remain calm and keep things quiet before even getting to New Orleans? He was already feeling jumpy and nervous, which was unusual for him. However, he also felt incredibly happy about it. He knew Molly would say yes.

Everything else was nearly inconsequential though. This late morning, the real quest was asking Kurt and Kitty to chaperon without letting on what was the plan was. If they even got a hint, one of them would tell Molly and ruin the surprise. They were great friends to have, but Remy couldn't trust them not to blow it, as much as he loved them both. Remy steadied his nerves and found them talking over hot cocoa in the kitchen.

"So what's happening with warm and fuzzy?" Remy sat across from them, smiling. Keep it together, don't let on. Be cool, calm and collected.

"Nothing," Kitty said, "Except saying how Jean's sister told her friend Holly, who told her friend Marsha, who told-"

"Nuh-uh, Kitty," Remy shook his head, "Let's not go through that. The point?"

"The point was that she thinks Jean's looking a little fat these days. So, you know, we're thinking Jean might be...pregnant!" Kitty whispered,  
smiling excitedly.

"I doubt it. If she were, you'd be the first to know after Scott," Remy scoffed, "Anyway, I was thinking you two might want to come hang with Molly and I on our trip to New Orleans. It'd be fun and you've never been."

"Remy, don't you know what next week even is?" Kurt said.

Remy shook his head, looking blank.

"It's _finals week_ next week! College finals!" Kitty wailed, "Even if we wanted to go, we can't. Sorry. You guys have fun, okay?"

"Okay, uh, we will," Remy got up and, feeling disappointed, went to his room. Remy sat on his bed in contemplation.

One kink in a good plan. It wasn't a big thing to him, but he knew Molly would appreciate having chaperones for her peace of mind.  
Unfortunately, even with a huge student body, going out of town with almost anyone else would be awkward. Kurt and Kitty had been Remys ace in the hole. He considered Logan, but he wasn't that desperate yet. Probably. Remy decided, as much as it hurt him, to nix the chaperon idea altogether. Molly would understand.

Remy went to his room to continue planning out the details to-in his mind-what was going to be the most romantic proposal ever.

* * *

By the next week, they were in New Orleans, alone and walking the streets to their hotel. They'd sent their bags ahead and had gotten dropped off by one of the jets, so it was a bare bone walk. The autumn leaves were falling everywhere and the air even smelled cold. Smoke came out of chimneys off buildings that were over a hundered years old, while willow trees stood above foggy mist. The streets were alive with people starting out their morning routine as the couple walked hand in hand through the city and somewhere far off, the jazz music the town was famous for was being played by a live band.

"It's cold this morning, isn't it?" Molly remarked.

"Yeah, but you've got me to keep you warm," Remy pulled her closer, rubbing her shoulder.

The plan was simple. Give them a day to recooperate, spend the next day touring, then go to dinner that night and make Molly the happiest woman alive. Remy marveled at her again, staring for a little longer then normal. Remy stopped walking, Kissing Molly warmly at first, then kissing her like he never wanted to let her go.

"Ooookay buddy, let's save some for the honeymoon!" Molly pulled back, giggling.

"Yes," Remy smiled, "I mean, uh, sorry. You know me, getting carried away!"

"Remy! Molly! Is that you?" A female voice said.

They looked over to see Charlotte Abernathy and Jessa Ferrand. Jessa was wearing her usual pink ensamble, (A fluffy, long coat and gloves), looking like a movie star with her long wavy hair down a little past her shoulders. Charlotte was wearing a plain green short coat and black slacks, looking ever the lady she was.

"Charlotte! Jessa! It's so good to see you!" Remy hugged the older woman.

"What brings you to town? Special mission?" Charlotte asked.

"No, just hanging out. Remy wanted to visit." Molly answered.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Remy said, surprised.

"The rivalry was between my ex and her old money," Charlotte remarked dryly, "Sugar pie, we've been friends for years!"

"Why don't you two come by for tea tomorrow afternoon after you get settled in? Make-up for everything I put Remy through, at least a little," Jessa suggested, "I make the best sweet potato pie and Leroy wanted to meet you after we told him about you."

"We'd love to. Merci beau coup." Remy nodded. Jessa gave them her address, just in case. They parted ways and reached the hotel. Two rooms, each with a single bed. Remy went to his own room while Molly freshened up in hers. He felt the ring box in the inside breast pocket of his trench coat. It was safe and sound. He intended to keep it on him for the next couple of days, whatever happened, because it was safest with him. Remy had, of course, rehearsed what he was going to say many times over. And reworded it. Lengthended it, shortened it, and played with it to death. No amount of practice made him any less nervous. Some people didn't believe Remy didn't get scared or nervous, but they were wrong. Only idiots didn't feel fear. Just because Remy was confident in nearly everything didn't mean he never became nervous. This was all but guaranteed and his nerves were still shot.

Remy went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror yet again, as he had over the past weeks.

"You can do this. You got this. You're the man. The. Man." Remy sucked in a breath, eyes closed a moment. "Molly, cherie, you-"

There was a knock at the door and Remy jumped a mile with a sharp gasp. He clutched at his chest, nearly fallen over in surprise, steadying himself with the mirror. How did any man get through this without dying first?

He managed to make it to the door to see Molly standing there.  
"Cherie, you didn't have to knock."

"And what? Risk seeing you coming out of the shower?" Molly walked past him, flopping onto the bed.

"Risk...or desire?" Remy gave her sappy eyes, going and sitting next to her, "Short white towel? Me? Should be illegal."

"One of these days I'm going to reign in that overblown ego," Molly playfully punched him in the arm, "I'm hungry and thirsty. Let's go find something to eat."

"As you wish, ma couer." Remy pulled her up from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They went to a small hole-in-the wall restaurant for a late breakfast. Remy found himself less hungry than normal, but his appetite wasn't entirely gone. It was to be expected, he reasoned, as stressed out as he'd been. Molly, being Molly, sat there shoveling an omelette and a side of tomatoes into her mouth with gusto. "I hate cold weather. Makes me feel hungry all the time," Molly bemoaned the way she was eating.

"Hey, fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly and Mollys have to eat. You're not over-eating and you're making better choices than a few months ago,  
so that's good." Remy reassured her. He was proud of her.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks. I was thinking we could go to that clothes store with all the dresses, and then go back and rest up. If you're up to it," Molly suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Remy said, poking at his food, distracted.

"Are you okay?" Molly frowned.

"I'm okay. Sorry," Remy said, "Everything's fine."

"You're sure? You're not eating." Molly noticed.

"Uh..." Remy faltered.

Remy was saved by the bell when a loud explosion happened across the street. He would've assumed it was another bank robbery, but the place that blew up wasn't a bank. It was a bakery of all things. The two stood, wordlessly running towards the danger. There wasn't any time to change into uniforms, and the three robbers were on the move. Two tall guys and short fat guy, all with shaggy black hair and dressed in black with masks over their eyes. They carried two tan sacks each, like corny old school bank robbers. Molly changed into a tiger and Remy threw a couple cards to get them off balance with a small explosion.

However, Remy didn't expect the cards to come flying back at him as one of the tall ones held up a hand, sending the cards swiftly back in Remy's direction. The couple separated, with Remy doing a tuck and roll to the far side of the street. The cards fell to the ground and exploded loud enough to make one's ears pop, leaving puffs of smoke in their wake. Molly tried to run to catch up and pounced on the round fat guy, since he was the slowest of the trio. Remy shook off the surprise of getting his own cards thrown back at him, got up from the ground and went over and hauled the big guy to his feet. "You mind telling us what you were stealing? Don't want to have to rough you up...or worse," Remy nodded to Molly. He loved those empty threats, they were so fun.

"J-Jewel thieving ring. Ab-abandoned b-by the m-m-mob!" The guy sang like a canary, "A f-few gangs got together and started finding out all the places the mob hid them, b-but The Liberator keeps getting in the way. That's all I know! Please don't let the tiger k-kill me!"

Molly and Remy looked at each other.  
"The Liberator?"

Just then, a large, rough Masculine hand yanked the chunky guy out of Remy's grasp. Remy looked over to see the hand was attached to a man, but Remy had to keep from laughing out loud. The guy was at least 6'4 and built with muscle, but he looked corny beyond belief. His visage was that of a 1930s old comic-book superhero. A blue spandex suit with red underwear on the outside, knee-high yellow boots, and a big yellow L slapped onto his chest. The look was completed with a long red cape flowing in the breeze. He was a typical muscle-bound white guy, except his black hair ended in a wavy Z-shaped spit curl. His square jaw and cleft chin made him look like a soap opera fill in, he was just a little too good-looking. His blue eyes shined with purpose, but Remy had a hard time to keep from laughing. However, despite the ridiculousness, this Liberator guy seemed too phony. Remy could feel emotions, always, and this corny man in spandex was giving off confidence, but also a lot of anger and some mild irritation for someone who was supposed to be a super hero and seeming protector of the innocent. It didn't feel right.

"Keep calm, random citizen!" The Liberator said to Remy. Liberator turned his attention to the chubby guy, "You've just been liberated!" POW! The man was knocked out with one punch.

"I'll be taking him to jail now. He won't be bothering you again," The liberator-surprisingly-flew up into the sky and away.

Molly changed back, looking huffy, throwing up her hands. "What the heck was that and why is he stealing our thunder?!"

"Don't know, but I don't think we've seen the last of him," Remy said.  
Something didn't feel right.

* * *

They dragged themselves back to the hotel, feeling deflated.

"On the plus side, maybe we won't have to save the day while we're in town," Molly said as they sat on the bed in Remy's hotel room.

"I don't think so, Petite. Something about that guy didn't feel right. My gut is telling me something," Remy admitted, "Plus his emotions were all over the map. Lots of anger there for a hero."

"Oh what? Are you just upset he was an All-American type or because he's New Orleans new super hero and you're downgraded to number two?" Molly smirked.

"No, nothing like that. There was sleaze behind the boy-scout routine. If I know one thing, I know when people aren't being genuine. When they're faking it. They can fool everyone else, but I _know_." Remy insisted, "And nobody said I was New Orleans super hero."

"I think you are," Molly gave him a light kiss, "I trust your instincts. We'll do some digging and check him out.-And anyway, he might have a chizzled jaw and can fly, but you're hotter. Stealthier. Sneakier." Molly rubbed the back of his hair.

"Keep talking like that, and we're not going to get any dirt on him," Remy stood, going to the door and Molly followed.

They went around town, asking shop keepers about The Liberator. Stories of him abounded. He saved a family from a fire! He stopped a flood with his ice breath! He regularly donated to charities, saved kittens from trees, helped the homeless and blah, blah, blah. A regular Johnny goody-two shoes.  
There didn't seem to be any skeletons in his closet...yet.

The next stop was one of the local newspapers. Thankfully, not everything had gone digital and freedom of speech for the press and the print newspaper was still alive and well in the digital age. Remy and Molly were directed to a top-notch reporter, a level-headed looking lady by the name of Lauretta Lane. Long, dark hair and a slender figure in a two piece buttoned purple blazer and skirt. She'd done every expose and piece on The Liberator since day one when he'd came to town.

"I can't tell you much, I'm swamped with work. I can tell you that he _claims_ he's an alien, raised here, but he grew up on some planet several galaxies away called Notpyrk. Yeah, right!" Lauretta scoffed.

"Why don't you believe him?" Molly asked.

"We've got mutants and people like the Avengers running around. No offense," Lauretta said, not mean about it, just vehement, "If he's an alien, I'm buying a bridge in Brooklyn! I think he wants good press, and he's a mutant or something, but I see through him. Anyway, I've got a two-o'clock. If you need anything..." She handed Remy a business card.

"Thanks for your time," Remy waved her off.

"Okay, what's next boyfriend?" Molly stretched her arms over her head, entwining her fingers.

Remy thought it over.  
"I think we're going to need a little help if we're going to catch this guy and find out what his game is. I don't much like it, but I think it's time you met some of my family, Molly."

* * *

AN: I'm a casual Superman fan, so no hate. Parodies are just fun as heck! Also, the Liberator and the plot was inspired by an episode of Avegers Assemble, but I put my own spin on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Sometime later, they were across town at an old southern mansion. White on the outside, two stories, surrounded by willow trees and ever greens.  
This was where some of Remy's family lived.

Molly had been rightly confused at first. Remy didn't talk about his family, and usually when he did, it was all bad. However, he explained on the way, he kept in touch with his adopted brother Henri and his wife, and his cousin Emil. That was all, aside from Tante Mattie. He'd cut ties with his dad and the rest of the Guild. So now they'd ended up at Henri's house where, hopefully, Emil was crashing as he often did. They wouldn't need a lot of people to flush out the Liberator, but they would need some. Remy rang the doorbell, a little nervous. It had been a few months since he'd talk to anyone, and he usually didn't drop by unannounced these days.

The door opened. Henri answered it. He was tall, bald as a billiard ball with a bushy brown mustache and had gained a slightly portly frame over the years. Dressed in a brown shirt and jeans. "Remy! Hahh hahhh! What'r _you_ doin' around these parts?" Henri wrapped him up in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Henri always had been as strong as an ox. He was older than Remy by five years, and happily married to his wife Mercy.

"Good...to...see...you...too... Henri!" Remy feared he was turning blue. Henri finally let him loose, "I need your help with something," Remy fussed with his hair and straightened his shirt back out.

"I see. Well, you're always welcome hommes," Henri said, then catching sight of Molly, "Oh? An' who's th' cute picayune femme?  
One of your X-Men associates?" Henri pat Molly's head condescendingly. Molly glowered. She took it, but Remy could see her eye twitching.

"Yes, and my, uh, girlfriend. This is Molly. Molly, this is my brother, Henri," Remy introduced him.

Henri stopped his hand, his face falling in surprise. He gave Molly the once over and smiled.  
"Really? Girlfriend?"

"Yes, really." Remy made his way inside and the two followed, "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yeah. I mean, she 'ain't like all your old girlfriends. Not at all," Henri said, unapologetic.  
Remy could tell he was itching to say something like 'She was half the size' or 'Not nearly as beautiful', but he was holding his tongue, trying to be a good host. Henri was a good man, but one of his faults was judging by appearances. He was a shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. Mercy had reigned his tongue in over the years, which was why he was better now, but a few years ago, Remy was sure the insults would've been flying.

"You're right, I'm not," Molly smirked, smoothly turning into a tiger in a few short seconds.

"What the devil?!" Henri yelped, "Could've warned me, Remy!"

"And miss the look on your face? I don't think so, mon frer." Remy laughed, slapping Henri on the back as he continued to stare at Molly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DID A TIGER GET IN HERE?!" Mercy, a tall blonde in jeans and a white-shirt, said from the middle of the wide, ostentatious staircase behind them.

"No worries, Mercy. She's harmless," Remy smiled as Molly changed back, "Mostly."

* * *

"Sorry," Molly looked sheepish, "Just trying to make a point. I know, I'm not like Remy's old girlfriends,  
but I've got a few advantages over them."

"I think I nearly had a heart attack," Mercy held a hand over her heart, "Never a dull moment with you, Remy."

"Sorry Mercy," Remy apologized. Mercy made her way to the end of the staircase and hugged Remy. Introductions were made again, and the three of them went to the sitting parlour. It was a small space, about the size of a medium bedroom with white and green chairs and a wood floor and a fireplace on the far wall. Very old Sepia toned pictures dotted the walls and there was an open archway on the right leading into the kitchen.

"So what brings you and your girlfriend to town?" Mercy asked.

"Well, we were here to hang out and stuff," Remy said, "But we had a run in with that new super hero, the Liberator, this morning.  
Something's off about the guy, and I was hoping you two and Emil could help us expose him."

"Yeah, it's been getting a little boring around here since I retired from theivin'," Henri said, "We'd be happy to help, Remy."

"Sure as shootin', Remy," Mercy said, the light hitting her from the window. The woman looked like she could've been a model. It still dumbfounded Remy how Henri won her over.

"Uh-huh. I can see you've gotten soft," Remy gestured to Henri's belly.

"I can still take you in a fight," Henri dared.

"Try it. You'll be down in three seconds flat," Remy smirked.

"Boys!" Mercy clapped her hands twice, "Focus on the matter at hand."

"Anyway, we're going to need Emil for this too. He hanging around, like always?" Remy asked.

"Present and accounted f'r, my leige," Emil stumbled into the parlour looking groggy, presumably having just woken up.  
He'd always been a small boy, now standing barely above Remy's shoulders. He was blonde and wire-y looking with short hair and a boyish face, despite being twenty-two. He was one of Remy's best friends growing up and remained so. The kid was short and annoying, but managed to get just as many girls as Remy back in the day, he just had to work a little harder at it. "Bring it in, cousin," Emil went for a hug.

Unfortunately, Emil was sometimes not to be trusted.

"Oh! Remy, there's a giant spider on your back!" Molly's eyes widened.

"LAPIN! You lousy, little..." Remy struggled to reach the middle of his back while Emil stood there laughing his butt off, doubled over.

"Hang on..." Molly brushed the spider off with her jacket and Mercy brushed it out the kitchen back door with a broom.

"That was a mean trick," Molly was sour.

"He's a prankster," Remy sat back down, "Always has been."

"And who's this lovely piece of heaven?" Emil looked at Molly with adoring blue eyes, quickly kissing her hand,  
"Pleased to meet you, Cherie. The name's Emil."

Mercy cleared her throat.  
"Tone it down, Emil. That's Remy's girlfriend, Molly. She's a mutant too."

"Girlfriend. Right. Now who's joking?" Emil scoffed.

Silence.

"She is," Remy put a possesive-but loving-arm around Molly, "Might not look much like the girls I've had before, but she's a million times better than them in a million ways. My equal." He hadn't made Molly blush in a while, but this time she did.

"All right, all right. My apologies, ma'amselle. So, what's going on?" Emil wondered, taking a seat in a large leather chair.

They filled him in and started working on a plan to unearth whatever the Liberator was really up to, who he really was, and any other nefarious deeds he may have been scheming. There had to be more to it. Remy just hoped he wasn't wrong about all this, because if he was, they were in deep trouble.

"Okay, so we take turns tailing him and then..." Remy went over the plan, then once more.

That night, until midnight, Remy and Molly did a stake out. Henri and Mercy would do it until two, then everyone would call it quits for the night, because surely, the Liberator had to sleep sometime. The rest of the plan involved following him as far and as fast as they could until he slipped up or revealed whatever he was hiding.

So, Molly and Remy found themselves in a car after spotting Liberator go in to a closed pawn shop across from a nightclub. "I always wanted to do a stake out," Molly smiled, "I know they're boring, but it makes me feel like a cool cop from an old movie."

"Glad I could make your dreams come true, Petite," Remy smirked. And he'd do more than that, soon enough.  
He popped an off-brand vegan twinkie into his mouth, keeping an eye on the pawn shop. He wasn't surprised Henri had gotten fat. Retired, living in seafood town, surrounded by five star restaurants? Who wouldn't. Hopefully it wasn't in Remy's future too, but it would be nice to slack on exercise and eat a little more.

They kept watching for a couple hours. "I could sneak in as a lizard or something. Get in, get out," Molly suggested.

"It's not a bad idea, but I don't want you getting hurt," Remy said, "He's gotta come out of there sometime."

By the fifth hour, he'd come out of the pawn shop, but in plain clothes. How strange. Did he have a secret identity, like in comic books?  
"He's carrying something," Molly noticed.

Remy saw a brown paper bag with familiar yellow arches. "Uh, okay. What gives?" Remy wondered aloud.

They watched the Liberator peek into the bag, but he took nothing out. He turned the corner and was gone.

The couple followed him by car, until he flew, but lost him when he landed in the nearby bayou swamps at the edge of the city.  
Remy hit the dashboard with a hard fist.

"It's okay. I can fly over tomorrow and see if there's anything there-carefully," Molly suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get back to the hotel and call Henri to cancel," Remy said, still irritated.

* * *

AN: Picayune= Cajun for small.  
I nixed the thick Cajun accent for Remy's family and toned it down to just deep southern. It would make zero sense for them to have it and Remy not have it, you know? And too hard to explain by just "Oh, he was away too long so he lost it." That's not believeable to me. Also, I couldn't really find much on Henri and the others personalities/general appearance and whatever outside of a family tree and background info, so I just winged it. I'm sure there's something out there, but like Rogue in Evo, not every character has to be the same as their comic counter part and the differences make them much more interesting, wouldn't you agree? (If I butchered them beyond belief, my apologies to the comic-book reading public.) Lastly, Emil's appearance is inspired by an old post (can't remember who's) on the Gambit Guild forum about wanting to see Seth Green play him in a hypothetical Gambit movie. Something about casting a short guy with a big personality, who Remy could guide along, and it being funny with him being the less attractive one, and whatever. So, long story short, his guest starring role and personality here is based on me developing that in another fan fic (live-action), that I'm writing for my own amusement, using an AU Molly and Remy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, Remy went over to Molly's room. At first, he was afraid that everything had side-tracked his proposal plans, but he was determined to get to the restaurant that night. They were going to be in town for five days, so that would hopefully be enough time to solve this Liberator thing.

Remy knocked on the door, and after several moments, Molly answered it looking bedraggled and still in her pajamas. She threw on a robe as Remy entered the room, sitting on the bed. "Sorry to wake you, love. Thought you'd be up by now." Remy apologized.

"It's okay, baby. I should really be up anyway. So what's the plan for today?" Molly joined him to sit on the bed, running her fingers through her hair to smooth it out.

"We're going to the Bayou after a quick breakfast at their place, then you're taking charge and flying over it. See what you can see, report back, and we'll take it from there," Remy said.

"Sounds good," Molly nodded. Soon enough, they found themselves seated in front of a spread of food at Henri's place. Mercy could cook her butt off, that was for sure. (And apparently, Henri hadn't gained weight from just restaurants.)

"Uh, Mercy, not that we don't appreciate it, but I said a _quick_ breakfast," Remy frowned.

"Southern Hospitality Remy," Mercy gave Remy a stern look, "Besides, Molly seems to be enjoying it."

Remy looked over, somewhat aghast to see Molly working her way through a stack of pancakes taller than her head sitting, scrambled eggs, toast with butter and jam, and a couple blueberry muffins. "Cold weather makes her hungry," Remy said, a bit irritated, "Point is, we shouldn't waste time."

"He's right, but, eh. We have bacon!" Emil bit into some bacon.

The plan was already falling apart.

A miserable half hour later, (Remy had taken charge and rushed them out), they were at the bayou. It was as dank and murky as most pictures let on, but was filled with different flowers, so smelled good when you saw it in person. Thankfully, the mosquitoes weren't biting this time of year. The green, swampy marshes were teeming with life all the same however, with alligators swimming aways off, resting on the further shores, storks and snakes abounding among the trees and soupy, dark waters of reeds, greens and thick marshes. All with a quiet stillness, only broken by the chirping of frogs and crickets in the morning mists of fog. The troup stood on the banks of the scene, just before the ground started getting muddy where the water started. There was a broken dock to their right and two towering willow trees above them.

"Once around and be careful." Remy instructed to Molly.

"Yes sir," Molly winked. She shifted into a Hawk and took to the sky, flying off.

"I'm jealous," Mercy said, "She gets to fly anytime she wants. It must be amazing."

"Not really. She's always been pretty acrophobic, but it's gotten better the past few years," Remy explained.

"How long you two been going out?" Henri asked.

"Two years." Remy answered.

"Two years and you haven't locked it down and proposed?" Emil said, "Pathetic."

"It'll happen when it happens." Remy simply answered.

"Leave him alone, Emil. Remy's a good boy. He's taking it slow," Mercy said.

Sometime later, Molly came back. "There's an abandoned Mansion out there. Nobody ins-" Molly said as soon as she changed back. However, they were interrupted by The Liberator landing behind them so hard, it caused a small shock wave, knocking everyone back.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The Liberator commanded. There was that anger again. Hiding behind a charming smile.

"We're not leaving. Just tell us what you're hiding, hommes," Remy said, "I can feel emotions. You've got a lot of anger.  
You're being really secretive about something, just tell us what's going on."

"Ah, mutants. Sometimes you don't know what you're talking about. Please leave before I'm forced to unleash my powers on you," the cheesy grin got bigger and the anger grew.

"Nice threat, buddy," Molly said, "Let's do this another way." Molly bulked up, her skin turning leathery and gray. She grew several feet in less than a minute, soon turning into a very large, very annoyed elephant. She charged Liberator, picking him up with her trunk and hoisting him off the ground like he weighed ounces. Mollys trunk wrapped tight around him, but didn't squeeze, even though she easily could've.

"Give up?" Remy asked.

"... I warned you," The Liberator said softly. For a moment, the mask slipped and the evil that was there seeped out. No cheesy grin, just hate and malice. He breathed in, then exhaled a snowstorm. Remy had never felt such cold, but Molly was getting the worst of it. Her legs buckled until she was on the ground and laying on her side, letting go of the man, and changing back. He blew and blew until everyone got enough distance away and only then, the liberator left.

"Well, if he 'ain't h-hiding s-s-something, I'm a m-monkey's un-uncle," Henri said pointedly, shivering.

* * *

They regrouped-and got warm-back at the house. Mercy passed around blankets and hot chocolate in the sitting parlor while they planned their next move.

"I say we go back to the newspaper. Press Miss Lane for more information. She's gotta know something." Molly said.

"I'm sure she knows a lot about him, but not enough," Remy said, "I think we're going to have to do the old bait plan. Alternatively, I'm sure Molly could turn into a snake and pump him with venom, but I'm afraid after all that he'd stomp her flat. And besides, I want to know his game, not kill him."

"You sure, Remy? Because I've got a mind to lay him out." Henri said.

"Now," Mercy chimed in, "Enough of that talk. Remy and Molly are used to this stuff, we're not. We can't turn our minds to vengeance. He's obviously hiding something, the question is what and why." She sipped at her cocoa, managing not to slurp it down. So ladylike.

"So, the bait plan?" Emil said.

"Nice of you to bring it up," Remy smiled, "Because I'm thinking that you're the bait."

"WHAT?!" Emil jumped out of his chair, "Again? Why am I always the bait? Why can't it be Mercy? She totally looks like a damsel in distress!"

"What was that, Emil?" Mercy glared, "Because you didn't just say what I thought I heard."

"Uh...a million pardons, madame?" Emil smiled, turning a shade paler.

Everyone watched as Mercy tied Emils left arm behind his back, throwing him to the ground and standing on him with one leg (in heels), yanking his arm in an uncomfortable looking position.

"Holy crap!" Molly yelped.

"S-Sorry... Mercy..." Emil wheezed out, probably because the woman was crushing his lungs and other vital organs.

"Damsel...hmph!" Mercy let the boy up, sitting back down onto the sofa.

"Anywayyyy," Remy drawled, used to the antics, "Here's my plan..."

Remy devised yet another plan. It wasn't fool-proof, but it was without fewer kinks then the last plan. Fewer things could go wrong. In any case, they still had a tea date to keep with Jessa and everyone, and Henri and the others needed some time to rest up. They planned to meet back up in a few hours, ready to set things in motion once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in my 'fics), and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"We brought you some wine!" Molly smiled brightly after Jessa opened the door.

"So glad you could make it, come on in Dumpling's," Jessa greeted them boisterously. Charlotte and Leroy were in the living room chatting.

"We made it," Remy took a seat in an easy chair.

"Yes, and we're glad you did," Charlotte smiled. Pleasantries were exchanged as the couple had never met Leroy Ferrand officially.  
The man was in his 90s with very little hair and had to get aroud with a cane. He preferred to wear a burgendy sweater and brown slacks. Even if he was older than the hills, there was a quiet dignity about him and a sparkle in his eyes like he knew something you didn't. Well, you certainly didn't amass a fortune by being dumb, Remy knew that much.

"Jessa and Charlotte tell me you're super heroes. Saving the world and all that," Leroy said with a smile.

"I wouldn't call us super heroes, but we've gotten into our fair share of scrapes," Remy answered.

"And mishaps," Molly added.

"Misadventures," Remy smirked.

"And just downright trouble," Molly giggled.

"I never took to the spandex, but everyone else does," Remy said.

"And what about you, sir?" Molly asked, "How did you meet your wife?"

"No, no," Leroy waved his hand, "Don't call me sir, young lady. Leroy is fine. We met at a business conference in Chicago. She was a slip of a girl at twenty-one, and I was married to my work. We had a lot in common, despite the age difference."

"Believe you me, everyone accused me of marrying him for his money," Jessa smiled, "Said I was throwing my life away and all that, but Leroy has an excellent sense of humor. When a man can make you laugh, everything else will follow. Daddy wasn't pleased, but once he got to know him,  
that changed."

"I know the feeling," Remy smiled.

"Oh?" Leroy smirked. Nosy old codger, wasn't he?

Remy launched into the story of meeting Molly's family, which was an adventure of itself.  
This led to several more stories about their adventures with the X-Men, which lasted a good hour.

"Well, I'm going to get my nap. It was a pleasure meeting you both," Leroy smiled, hobbled over to his stair seat with his cane and making his way to bed.

"Um, where's your powder room?" Molly asked.

"Last door next to the staircase, Puddin'." Jessa pointed. Molly left. Silence as they heard the door shut.

"Well, when we're you going to tell us, Remy?" Charlotte said.

"Tell you...?"

"Dear, I've been proposed to five different times by five different men in my lifetime. I know the look."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Remy said, slumped over a little, feeling defeated, "I brought Molly here for it. I was going to do it tonight at dinner." He was chagrined that he'd been found out so easily.

"And what message does that send?" Charlotte said.

"Sorry?"

"She's right," Jessa said, staring into him with a puppy dog pout and her huge blue eyes, "It isn't proper."

"Darling," Charlotte put a hand over Remys, "You're proposing in _your_ hometown. All your plan, all your idea.  
Your money bought the ring. You must show her that you're willing to put her first, always. Go through with it if you must,  
but I'm sure the girl would enjoy it if it were elsewhere. Somewhere important and special to her. Not to you."

Remy felt put out, but he considered her words. Charlotte was right. The place was important. Half of him told him Molly wouldn't care, that she wasn't about labels, but the other half of him wanted to do things right and make her happy. Doing this on his old stomping grounds, the place he called home, wouldn't feel right if Molly didn't like it. If she looked back on it with regret and had wanted something different.

"Guess I could make other plans," Remy mused.

"Shh! She's coming back," Jessa warned.

Molly plopped back on the couch, snuggling up to Remy.  
"Smile, grumpy. You look like the cat got your tongue."

"Sorry baby," Remy smiled, "Just lost in thought."

* * *

After saying their goodbyes and promising to come back before going home, They went back to the hotel to change into their uniforms for the big capturing of the liberator. However, Remy did want to talk with Molly a moment before things got too crazy.  
After getting changed, he went and knocked on her door. "Hey, I thought we could take a breather and talk a minute," he entered the room, and they perched on the bed.

"About?" Molly questioned, playing with the edge of her glove nervously.

"Nothing bad. Just...stuff. Our future," Remy smiled, putting a hand to her face and running his fingers down through her soft hair, being careful not to get tangled up in the curls and ruin the moment, "I know we've talked about marriage before,  
but we never talked about the details. I-I've been thinking about it lately. Where would you want to get married? What kind of flowers we'd have? Where you'd want to... I mean...that kind of stuff is important."

"It's important, yeah, but it's details." Molly smiled, ever cheery, "We'd work it out after getting engaged. The getting married part is important, but what's more important is being happily married. Give and take. And I think we've gotten pretty good at that. Besides, I thought you'd be more concerned with where we were going to honeymoon." Molly winked.

"That too. I just, you know, wanted to know how you felt. Put you first, Molly," Remy gripped her hand.

"I like roses," Molly smiled big, "I can't imagine where I'd want to get married, but somewhere nice. Sunny.  
No matter what happens, it'll be right because it'll be with you, Remy."

The only answer to that was to kiss. The conversation hadn't helped Remy decide what his endgame was, but it had only reaffirmed his decision that out of all the women in the world, he chose to be with Molly Callum forever, until to death do they part.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in my 'fics), and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I really tried to lengthen out the action scene here, but I took it as far as I could. Sorry. Well, being real here, the action isn't the point to this story anyway, but I know it's important. Hope I can improve in the future.

* * *

Sometime later, the plan was set. Remy warned Emil not to mess this up, or he'd kill him.

A seemingly blind Emil, dressed in a gray poncho, sunglasses, and straw hat with a walking cane made his way across a cross walk on an empty road. He went along at a snails pace, falling in the middle of the crosswalk. Meanwhile, Henri drove his truck like a madman, heading straight for his cousin in the scariest of rouges, barreling down on him as if nothing else mattered, carelessly. The tires burned rubber and the truck got closer and closer...

As if on cue, The Liberator flew in and snatched Emil's seemingly helpless form up to the sky. They were only about ten feet up as he hovered above the sidewalk.

"You're safe, frail citizen! I hope you-Hey! It's y-" The liberator could barely get the words out after recognizing Emil in a flash, when Molly hit them as a massive, intimidating pterodactyl from above. Emil was pried out of Liberator's grip with Molly's beak, hitting the ground and rolling. Emil got up and ran to the sidewalk, out of harms way. Meanwhile, Molly then flew the two of them upwards, holding on tight to the man's big, beefy arms, gaining momentum. Further and further up they went, with the Liberator trying to struggle, but Molly held steadfast. When they were up high enough, far above the trees, Molly let them drop together. Free falling them both down into the skylight of an abandoned building. Glass shards flew everywhere, cutting them both. They managed to hover, then drop a few feet to the floor, to avoid rolling or breaking any bones. Molly kept holding on tight while Mercy and Remy tied Liberator up to a chair with the strongest rope available, as the news reports had said nothing about him having super strength.

"What's going on?! Untie me!" Liberator demanded. He fought the restraints, but it was of no use. Even with all his muscles and power, he couldn't just undo some ropes. They finally had him, but now that he was caught, the question remained if he'd talk or not. No one could imagine what his plan was. They'd thrown around ideas in their spare time, but none of them seemed realistic. Hopefully, he'd tell them on his own. Remy had never been one for torture and wouldn't know where to start.

Molly changed back, the glass falling off of her and the cuts healing. She was breathing heavy.  
"Not...gonna...happen...jerk face." She was also sweating hard because they were surrounded by a circle of small heaters. They didn't want him blowing out his ice breath again. A little trick they'd learned from living with Bobby and his ice powers.

"We want answers. Drop the big blue boy-scout act and tell us what your plan is," Remy demanded. No threats, just out with the truth.

The Liberator laughed. "It figures. Some random mutants come to town and see through me. All I wanted my whole life was power. To have others answer to me. When my own mutant abilities manifested at a late age, I knew I could get it, but it would take time. I had to disguise myself and give myself a backstory so insane, so ludacris, no one would question it. When aliens attacked New York, I knew I'd had it made. If they existed, why not a force for good from some made-up planet that was destroyed that no one could prove ever existed? Once I got started, the accolades came in, but that wasn't enough. I found out the Mayor and his aid were comitting fraud and doing some other stuff under the table, so I cut them a deal. They talk me up and pay me, I stay quiet. My aim was to get New Orleans to trust me, then the rest of the state, and eventually, take over the world and have everyone answer to me. You almost found my hide-out in the swamps with all my dirty money, so I'm surprised you were brave enough to plan all this."

"I can't tell if he's delusional or just power hungry," Mercy said.

"No matter," Lauretta lane came out of the shadows with a young camera man, "We just broke the story of the year, thanks to you guys. I'm Lauretta Lane reporting for Channel six news and The New Orleans Bee. You heard it here first folks, The Liberator is a fraud."

"What?! No! I'm ruined! You can't do this to me! You'll never-!" The Liberator was silenced by Mercy slapping some duct tape over his mouth.

"That felt good," Mercy smiled, "Remy, if you ever need our help again, you just ask."

"Always," Remy nodded.

* * *

They'd had the police deal with the Liberator, planning to send him off to a super-powered prison in the near future. For now, he was locked up wearing a power inhibitor collar, getting ready to spend a long time to think about what he'd done.

That evening, Remy was putting on his tie, debating what he wanted to do about the proposal. It was ridiculous that he, usually a quick thinker, still hadn't come to a decision about wether to propose or put it off. Then again, the past two days had been ridiculous. He finished putting on his tie and went to get Molly. His head was spinning, thinking about what Charlotte had said, fighting inside, because he knew Molly best and knew she wouldn't care where she was proposed to. Molly wanted only to be with Remy, he knew that, but he also wanted to make the proposal unforgettable, big and extravagant.

Dinner at a restaurant was not big and extravagant.

He knocked on Molly's door, and she opened it, but that made his head spin more. She was dressed to the nines, looking beautiful in a glittery black dress that went down to the floor, with the sleeves coming slightly off the shoulders and ending in upside down V shaped that attached to her middle fingers. Ankle-buckled heels completed the dress. It was more mature looking then Molly usually got, but Remy couldn't contemplate it because his mouth was hanging open.

"Too much?" Molly winced, "You said dress nice, and Kitty and I just went shopping..."

"No, not too much," Remy smiled, catching himself, "Just not used to you looking so enticing...adult...painful."

Molly smirked.  
"Sorry, I didn't think this was going to break you."

They arrived at the restaurant. It was busy, but not packed out. As it was a reservation, they were seated immediately.  
The place was as Remy remembered it from his younger years. Huge bay windows with street views, white table cloths with candles on top. Gold colored chairs and golden chandeliers hanging from the ceilings. All on a beautiful dark red carpet. The perfect place to start a new journey in life together, to have her say yes. Remy started looking over the menu, but couldn't concentrate. He had the ring in his pocket. He could do it right after they ordered. He knew what to say, this had been the plan all along, but...

"Ohh, how _pretty!_" Molly held up the menu for Remy to see, "The menu has The Eiffel Tower as it's background. I know it's clich , but I always loved it. Paris is romantic, no matter what anyone else says."

"Yes, Paris is very romantic," Remy smiled, an idea forming, "I've been there a couple times. It's everything everyone says it is, and more. I'd love to take you there one day, Molly. So, uh, see anything you like on the menu?"

"I guess, but this place is really, really expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?" Molly worried.

"We don't get to come to New Orleans often, so we can splurge sometimes. Pick whatever strikes you," Remy insisted.

Yes, a plan was definitely forming in Remy's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: NGL, I cried writing this, trying to think up the words Remy would say. ;_; My heart! They were happy tears.

* * *

On the fifteenth of September, a Saturday, Remy was set. Kitty and Kurt finally didn't have any plans, and he only told them he wanted to surprise Molly with a trip to somewhere special and to have them come along. If they knew what he was planning, they didn't let on. He had Kitty get Molly ready to look nice, doing her hair and make-up and picking out a fancy, but comfortable dress to wear. (The red one with long sleeves.) They left that morning in the jet, arriving while it was just getting to twilight in Paris.

"You put this on," Remy handed Molly a red bandana. Molly tied it over her eyes.

Kurt and Kitty beat them to the Eiffel tower by teleporting, but they were a stones throw away to walk to it, having landed on a nearby building's rooftop. Teleporting was nice, but Remy didn't want the sulfur smell ruining the moment.

"So I don't get a hint about where we are?" Molly asked as Remy held her hands, leading her along up to the monument and into it's elevator. Remy's heart was pounding and this time he was just alight with nervousness.

"No. You'll see in a minute, Petite," Remy smiled.

They went up to the highest vantage point and walked out to the viewing area. They were surrounded by tall teal spires and the city below was absolutely splendid. Houses with lights on as far as the eye could see, with trees and buildings in every direction. Cars speeding past on the streets below, going so fast, they were a glowing, blur of motion. It was enough to make your heart stop. Remy untied the blindfold with careful hands. Molly looked around, taking it all in and gasped. "We're in Paris! Oh, Remy, it's really Paris and it's beautiful! You didn't have to do this. The view is...amazing, breath-taking." Molly went to the edge, looking out, down and around, taking in all the details. "You really outdid yourself, Remy. You really...? Remy?"

Molly turned around to see Remy kneeling with the ring box out. "Molly, Cherie, you mean the absolute world to me. You're my best friend and I can't live my life without you in it. I want us to share our lives together forever, always." Remy opened the ring box, "Molly Priya Callum, will you marry me?"

Remy waited as Molly stood there, her mouth agape in shock.

"Molly, please, say something..." Remy said, sweating bullets.

"... Y-yes? Yes!"

Remy smiled hard as he put the ring on her hand. He picked her up, spun her around and kissed her.  
It was like a fairy tale. "You won't regret this, Molly. Not ever. We'll have a life of happiness and love, always.  
I will make sure of it, Elue. Forever."

"I know you will, Remy." Molly stared into his eyes, "But are you sure? Remy, we're so young. We..." Molly faltered.

"We've gone through it all Molly. Age is just a number. All our experiences have to count for something.  
If anyone can make it work, it's us and you know it."

Molly considered it.  
"You're right. All of it. You're right. We can make it work."

From above them they heard...

"Whooo!"

"She finally said yes!"

Kurt and Kitty were several feet up, having watched the spectacle from a precarious position above, hanging onto the higher parts of the tower not meant for any sightseeing. They teleported down to share hugs and congratulations.

"You take care of her, or we'll kill you, got it?" Kurt threatened, making a fist, still smiling.

"Yes, I know," Remy couldn't stop smiling, holding up his hands.

Molly looked down at the ring, still in shock.  
"I'm engaged. _We're_ engaged." She laughed happily, "We have to tell everyone!"

"We will," Remy promised, "For now, let's take a walk and go enjoy Paris."

* * *

They walked the night streets of Paris, bundled up. It was truly a beautiful city, with bakeries, cafes and old buildings surrounding them. There were hundreds of years old cobblestone streets near the sidewalk and the roads were busy with cars. The smell of bread, coffee and wine filled the air. It was more beautiful then Remy remembered it to be because Molly was here with him. Her eyes lit up, and she was bristling with happy energy. They were happy. Remy knew it was the right decision and in his heart, he knew that Molly felt the same way, even if she needed a million reasons set out in front of her to prove it.

"So...what made you finally pop the question? What put you over the edge?" Molly asked teasingly.

Remy became serious fast.  
"Molly, when I saw you hooked up to wires that day, being a _living science experiment_ for The Splicers, I couldn't take it. After that, I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and try to grow old together. Share our lives together as much as possible, be committed. I was wrong before. Marriage isn't just a piece of paper and a couple rings. It means we've shown the whole world what we mean to each other and that we're taking things seriously. That our love isn't fading and it's real. Here to stay."

"Oh. Ohh Remy..." Molly hugged him hard.

"I know. Uh, besides, it just really felt like the right time. I know we're both still really young, but it was like you said before, we can't take everything for granted. It just took almost losing you for real for me to get it through my thick head."

"I am extremely happy, but it's kind of sad that it took another life threatening situation to push you to it. However, I'm also glad I didn't have to nag. Or drop hints," Molly looked elatedly at her new engagement ring, holding her hand out in front of her to savor its splendor.

"Well, our life is made-up of life threatening situations," Remy laughed a little, "So don't you worry about that, Petite. Just start thinking about what you want for the wedding, okay?"

"Okay. The wedding..." Molly mused, "We're getting married! We're _really_ getting married!"  
Molly stopped a random older, well dressed man crossing their path, "We're engaged!"

"Uh, congratulations," The man said in a thick French accent, with an awkward smile.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but try and save the excitement for when we get back home," Remy smiled down at her, "Not everyone here is fluent in English, you know. I mean, they might get the gist, but..."

"Gotcha," Molly said.

Silence.

"So, uh, why Paris?" Molly wondered.

"To be honest, it wasn't the original plan," Remy admitted, "I wanted to do it when we went to dinner that night, but Charlotte and Jessa kind of talked me out of it. Said you'd like it better if I put you first and did it somewhere that was important to you, not to me. I thought they made good points."

Molly stopped walking and held onto Remy's arms.  
"So that's why you were acting weird. And you took the advice of two women just because it sounded good?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Remy, I admire your commitment and your ability to outdo yourself and go all out, but they don't know me like you do. Not at all. I would've been perfectly happy with a proposal in New Orleans. However, I adore-I love-that you took me all the way to Paris to propose on top of the Eiffel Tower. Now, remember, you know me best and always will. Don't rely on others advice too much."

"You're right, sorry. It was a slippery slope, and I was on the edge of a heart attack I was so nervous. Guess I panicked a little." Remy smiled crookedly.

In the middle of the night streets of Paris, they kissed again. Everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

As it was a last minute trip, they only stayed until Monday. (Remy swore they would go back again, but she was perfectly happy to experience it at all.) When they arrived back, the mansion had never looked so welcoming.

'Remy and everyone, it's good to have you back. Please join me in my office we have a...guest.' The professor's voice echoed in their heads.

Remy wondered what kind of guest they would have at eleven at night. Whoever it was, it sounded pretty important.  
Molly hung off Remy's arm, still all energy and smiles. He couldn't blame her. They had a lot to do ahead of them, it was all so exciting.

They entered the office and everyone's face fell. Molly let go of Remy, staring forward.

Magneto was standing there facing them. He looked serious and sullen, wearing plain clothes. A long coat and gloves over slacks and a dress shirt. Remy felt like he'd gotten of the jet and walked into a nightmare.

"What's _he_ doing here?! Professor, how could you even let him into our house after everything he did?!" Molly pointed an accusing finger at Magneto.

"Molly, please remain calm. There's an explanation," Charles reassured here.

"It better be good, whatever it is," Kitty said, sneering uncharacteristically.

"Everyone have a seat," Charles said.

The kids sat reluctantly. The teachers were on the right side of the room, the team was on the left on the couch. Scott and Jean were holding hands, looking just as in shock as Remy and the others. Rogue and the teachers expressions varied from shock and surprise to anger.

"The Splicers have been after me for months," Magneto explained, "I have tried everything to get away, but feel I am no longer safe. I only ask for asylum for myself and my remaining followers. We will be on our best behavior and stay out of your way."

"Bull. Crap." Rogue spat, "You're playing us again. And even if you're not, I think I speak for all of us when I say we trust you as far as we can throw you."

"Rogue, you'll notice I'm not wearing my helmet." Magneto pointed out.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's telling the truth," Jean said.

"I know you're all used to us making a decision as a team," Charles said from behind his desk, "I know how this would end, and if I've taught my students anything, it is that we do not turn away someone in need. Therefore, as headmaster, I rule that Magneto and his followers stay with us. They seek shelter from one of our most dangerous enemies and I cannot deny them that. To do otherwise is to let them die a cruel death. I'm sorry, but my decision is fin-"

Before Xavier could finish his sentence, Molly had slammed the door, storming out. Remy ran after her.

"Molly! Molly wait!" Remy caught her arm, "Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? The Professor made his decision without us Remy, we don't get a say. What we think isn't important!" Molly had angry tears in her eyes. How had it come to this when they'd be so happy just moments ago?

"You're right, we don't get a say. But the Professor is right too. We leave them to the Splicers, they die. I don't want that on my conscience and I know you don't either. I know this is really difficult, but you've always believed in second chances. If you didn't, I wouldn't be here. What about Magneto's second chance? Doesn't he deserve that much, even after everything?" Remy said.

Molly was silent for what felt like years.

"I don't know what the right answer is anymore, Remy. All I know is that he lost his second chance as soon as he hurt the Professor!" Molly walked off to her room. Remy caught up to her as she opened the window. The cold air blew in, making Remy freeze, but it was nothing compared to the emotional climate inside the Institute.

"Where are you going?" Remy asked.

"I can't stay here. Not tonight," Molly answered, "I...I need to think. I don't know, I might go see Tony or something. I'll call you. Sorry, Remy. I'll be careful." Molly turned into a hawk while the last of her tears fell to the carpet. Before Remy knew it, she was gone.

* * *

AN: To Be Continued.


End file.
